A day at the beach
by TMCL247
Summary: Just a summer's day at the beach for the Root/Shaw and Reese/Iris family camp. This is a next gen story so it will focus on the 'kids'.


"It would be fun you say, it'll be easy you say" disgusts Harry as he rides on his jet ski across the ocean trying to get away from the smugglers now shooting at them from behind.

School was still out for the summer, the sun was scorching and the day was clear and blue. So here they were...

"Oh come on, this _is_ fun!" Teases Riley.

"Yelp, yelp, yelp" as Felix jumps happily up and down and in circles in Riley's backpack, head peeking out of the slight hole where the zippers of the backpack have separated.

"Could have left the dog!" Harry complains as he pouts and looks over questioningly at the lovable pup.

"Yelp!" As Felix stops jumping and is staring directly back at Harry, tongue hanging playfully out. Nuzzling and creating a bigger gap where the zippers move further down the teeth, Felix pokes his fully out at Harry, "yelp!" Panting heavily in excitement.

Rolling his eyes Harry shakes his head at him before...

 _Bang_

On reflex, Harry instant crouches down lower into the handle bars of his jet ski, head down. Another round of shots ring out behind them.

"Awww, ignore him Felix, he's just jealous cause you got to bite the perp while he nearly got himself..." Riley finishes by lopping her head to the side, tongue also hanging, feigning death.

Seeing an opportunity, Riley had suggested they take the jet skis out for a ride, only as they steered to a hidden bay, park up to investigate the island, they then stumble on some not so kosher drug smuggling taking place at that moment in time. How unlucky, as they were both strolling along the beach at the time and were heading back to their jet skis after a pretty uneventful look around the island.

As one of the smugglers from the gang spots them, Harry and Riley make a run for it _, only,_ running in fine sand in flip flops was not the greatest of combinations when it came to speedy exits. They had made it as far as 40 yards in front of the jet skis before Riley was tackled to the ground by a faster running smuggler.

Seeing this, Harry turns around, "aaaaaaarggggh..." And throws himself at the smuggler and they both go tumbling backwards onto the sand. As they wrestle, Riley gets up in time only to see another smuggler getting closer to them. Taking off her backpack and unzipping the bag Riley lets Felix out.

As Felix hops away yelping towards the smuggler now on top of Harry, Riley scoops some sand into her now empty backpack.

As Harry is pinned down onto the beach, waves crashing up near them and the smuggler's knees on his chest, the smuggler reaches around his back and pulls out his glock. Harry could only watch on helpless and in horror as the gun is swung around, almost like it was in slow motion, and the barrel is pointed at his head. Harry's eyes widen at the prospect...

Staying down low, Riley waits... As soon as the second smuggler reaches close enough to her Riley takes a step forward and swings the now heavy backpack through the second smuggler's legs, tripping him as he flies forward with the momentum and knocks himself out cold on the rock formations out on the egged between the beach and beach edge ocean.

Meanwhile Felix makes it to Harry and jumps up with his small hind legs and chomps down hard onto the first smuggler's wrist before a shot could be fired. "Grrrrrr..." As he continues to bite down, snarling and pulling the smugglers arm down and away from Harry.

The smuggler screams in pain as he both drops the gun and himself onto the beach trying to shake the small pup off his wrist, but Felix was relentless as his canines held onto him with a vice like grip.

As the smuggler continues to scream Riley has also made it over to them and she swings the backpack over this smuggler's head and knocks him out too. "Felix, come!" She commands as she continues to run the remaining 40 yards down the beach towards the ocean edge and the jet skis.

Relieved, Harry quickly gets up and scoops the yelping Felix into his arms as he too runs after Riley, who has now both made it to the jet skis and tipping the sand out of her rucksack.

Reaching the water, Harry wades first towards Riley and places Felix safely back into the backpack before wading back towards his own jet ski. Though Harry won't admit it, that small fur ball was starting to grow on him.

As Riley finishes patting Felix, she zips up the backpack and places it on her back while Harry finishes pushing his jet ski back into deeper water. Starting the engine again, they both speed off. Just in time as they both turn their heads to see a few more smugglers reaching the beach and running towards their yacht to pursue them.

 _'Great, we can't out run that thing!'_ As Harry starts looking around for a contingency plan.

 _Buzz... Buzz..._

Looking up from her phone, "over there" points Riley, and they both steer towards the cove.

The smugglers however, also spot the cove and follow the two kids towards it, watching as they disappeared into the cave. Anchoring the yacht a little further out in the ocean, the smugglers, in pairs, then unhook their own jet skis from the yacht and cautiously drive towards the cave, weapons out. As the inlet into the cave narrows, they had to enter in single file, five jet skis in total.

Waves rush and swell at the cave opening as it pushes the four jet skis in, leaving one behind as the swell carries the fifth back out and away from the others. A faint, "umph"...

 _Splash..._ A second jet ski disappears...

The smuggler in the passenger seat of the third jet ski looks back around over his shoulder and sees only one empty jet ski hitting the rock at the entrance of the cave while the other was no where to be seen. A little scared he taps the shoulder of the driver of his own jet ski to alert him of their missing colleagues but it was too late as shouting, firing, screaming and splashes from bodies hitting the water take over and violent echoes shudder through the cave instantaneously. The soothing sounds of the waves crashing into the rock formation at the cave mouth soon reclaim it's dominant place as the foreign screaming echoes dissipate. As quickly as it started, it was all over...

The ten smugglers were lined up, sitting and zip tied out on the beach on the cove just outside of the cave, and not all of the smugglers were still conscious. One smaller boat of coast guards come screeching towards them as the main boat chase after the yacht. Sent and assigned by The Machine, the coast guards were really Thornhill agents in their day cover jobs. Nodding at the _The team_ on the beach, the Thornhill agents take over and take the smugglers into custody.

Standing and watching the Thornhill agents from a distance, satisfied that the smugglers were no longer a threat, Shaw looks down in her arms and smiles at Felix.

"Yelp" as Felix smiles and pants at her, his small tail wagging excitedly, "yelp."

Looking around her dog, Shaw then slowly turns and glances at Harry, who only shrugs at her in reply.

"Yelp, yelp, yelp..."

"He's fine, see" as Harry saunters the few remaining steps up to his Ma and pats Felix on the head.

"Woof!" Bar also barks at Harry.

"Not. A. Scratch" Harry defends smugly as he looks between his Ma and Bar.

The faint noise of a jet ski engine is heard and both Shaw and Harry look towards it. As Harry watches Riley drive away with Reese, "oh, better go, Ma" as Harry makes a quick exit towards his jet ski.

Watching Harry reach and then drive away on his jet ski after Reese, Shaw puts Felix down and starts running down the beach with him and Bar. It's not long however, before Shaw creates a distance between her and her dogs as Felix yelps and tumbles, struggling to keep up with his mom and human. Seeing her pup struggle, Bar slows and waits for Felix to catch up.

A few minutes later Shaw spots Root sauntering along the opposite side of the beach to meet her, a cold beer in hand. Smiling, head tilted and swaying at Shaw, Root grabs Shaw as soon as she's close enough and kisses her.

As Root pulls away she blocks Shaw's hard glare with the cold beer, offering it to Shaw, who then takes it and takes a swig. Smiling down on Shaw, Root then hooks her arm around Shaw's and pulls her back towards the BBQ area they had set up.

As they draw closer to it, Reese, Riley, Iris and Harry were already eating. As Shaw and Root sit down, Ralph stands from his water bowl and runs yelping towards his mom and brother.

"Yelp, yelp, yelp" as Ralph tumbles with Felix, kicking up the sand as they roll and play while Bar looks on.

Just another day at the beach.


End file.
